teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Flanny
"Flanny, the total opposite of Puddin!" Flanny (フラニー, Furanī) is Towa and Dumplin's second daughter and Cupcake and Puddin's younger sister. She was born right after Towa and Mira left Dumplin and Puddin, in the Demon Realm of an alternate timeline, she is a year younger than Puddin. Appearance She inherits Towa's hair which it too covers her Right eye (sometimes she'll wear hipster glasses that can do that anime glasses shine), Blue skin tone, eye-shape with Black eyes and Blue pupils (Purple pupils when angered) as well as wearing a Red Tracksuit (with a hoddie and the word "Meh" sewed on the sleeve) (sometimes alternates into a Blue version since she is a huge Sasuke Uchiha fan and even has the Uchiha insignia/symbol on the back of her hoddie) over a Black T-Shirt with Red Clouds reminiscent of the Akatsuki's clothing, White Shorts with White Braced Bandages and Black Toeless Sandals. Flanny is a few inches shorter in height compared to Puddin. Personality This sassy Tomboy acts as the opposite of Puddin and her Girly Girl, the scowl-faced Flanny is very stoic, quiet, and out-spoken. She only says a few words in her relatively gruff and deep voice like "Meh", though she does drop the occasional F-Bombs. She's True Neutral, bored, cynical, rude, crude, blunt, sarcastic, snarky, self-assertive, slightly smug, and acting like she doesn't want to be around anyone and gets embarrassed by her parents like her dad (sometimes), so she wears her headphones, they are attached to her MP3 Player to listen to music. While she's easy to anger and have outbursts, she is very subtle when it comes to showing her softer nice side. Flanny likes salty snacks and soda. "Cold and Domineering like her mommy. Chill and Laid-Back like her daddy." Flanny is a total Weaboo whose only favorite series is Naruto and her favorite character is Sasuke Uchiha since she really relates to him. She has memorized the entire Japanese Dictionary so she can read and watch Raw Japanese Naruto. Other than these things, she doesn't have any hobbies or get a job to benefit herself, Flanny would rather take money from the family savings (not like they needed or were using them anyway). Being raised in the Demon Realm she has closely bonded with her mom Towa and older step-half-brother Mira. As such Flanny shares a few bits of Mira's resentment towards Dumplin and Puddin. It also doesn't help that Dumplin is always more overprotective of Puddin while not paying attention to Flanny; and Puddin always seems to forget about her younger sister, despite always claiming that she loves her, yet she always says Flanny's name wrong. Family Towa: Flanny's mother. Dumplin: Flanny's father. Mira: Flanny's older step-half-brother. Cupcake: Flanny's older half-sister. Puddin: Flanny's older sister. Spudz: Flanny's younger step illegitimate brother. Frogurt/Future Frogurt: Flanny's niece/nephew. Dabura: Flanny's uncle. Mechikabura: Flanny's great-grandfather. Power Inheriting power from the Demon God Dumplin and his Demon Goddess of a wife Towa, Flanny possesses Majin and Demon powers and their abilities. Flanny's fighting style has her rely more on her speed. She delivers super quick and super swift attacks, including jabs, kicks, and throwing daggers for projectiles, akin to that of a ninja, she aims at the receiver's weak points. Trivia *Flanny was first mentioned by Dumplin during Tuesdayhem with Dead Yamcha. *The name Flanny is slang for the term "Flannel", a comfortable, soft weave of cotton that is commonly found in shirts and pajama pants. They are worn by many, from jocks to hipsters (other people point out that Flanny has incredibly bad tastes and unpopular opinions, she has no sense in fashion either). **This could be referencing how Flanny dresses, and her personality being the opposite of Puddin, as Flanny acts more like a hipster (complete with her even wearing hipster glasses that can do that anime glasse shine). ***It's also a pun on the slang word "Fanny", which refers to someone's buttocks since (despite being concealed by her clothing) she has quite the "nice fanny", (P.S. it's EXTRA THICC!!) fitting the 'Dump' theme from Dumplin's family, and coincidentally like Paata. ****It could also be a pun on the pastry "Flan". Aside from fitting the sweet food pun of Dumplin's family, this could be what was meant when it's said she's "the total opposite of Puddin", with letters being added to a dessert, whereas Puddin has a letter removed. **Like Puddin, Flanny dislikes being called "Flan", it's unknown why though (perhaps it sounds too close to man). Additionally she dislikes when her name isn't remembered correctly. *While Flanny has Blue skin like Towa, Puddin was originally going to also have Blue skin too but was changed to Light-Gray as the Blue looked a bit too jarring. *Flanny's "F-Bombs" seem to be a reference to Dumplin's Fuck Box. *Flanny appears in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game via Flanny Update by WonderGamer101 *Flanny is forgotten a lot by many people in contrast to Puddin, it seems her is title is "The Forgotten Sister". *Flanny is a big fan of the Naruto series, owning all of the manga volumes while watching the anime (it's the only manga/anime series she likes) on her computer and her favorite character is Sasuke (listens to Naruto openings including Opening 8: Re:member - FLOW on her MP3 Player). Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Siblings Category:Aliens Category:Waifus Category:Dicks Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Asexual Characters Category:Weaboos